


Para estafar a un estafador

by FirstAvenger26



Series: Entre hermanos [2]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Revenge, Sibling Incest, Siblings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 15:11:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13790346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirstAvenger26/pseuds/FirstAvenger26
Summary: La venganza de Thor.Continuación de Digno.ThorkiIncesto que no es incesto





	Para estafar a un estafador

**Author's Note:**

> FirstAvenger26 no aprueba el incesto, ni siquiera el incesto entre hermanos no biológicos.  
> Sin embargo, FirstAvenger26 aprueba casi cualquier cosa tratándose de fanfictions de sus shipps homo.  
> Se recomienda discreción.

**_Para estafar a un estafador_ **  
**_Thor x Loki_ **

《■》

Todo había vuelto a la 'normalidad' después del incidente con el 'martillo' de Thor pero no es difícil el adivinar el por qué, piensa Loki divertido.

Su hermano es tan estúpido que no ha podido pensar en una manera de vengarse, por tanto no le queda más remedio que seguir como si nada y sufrir internamente mientras no sabe cómo darle a él una cucharada de su propia medicina.

En ocasiones como esta agradece tanto tener el cerebro en lugar de los músculos.

¿Acaso no es más divertido?

Él se divierte mucho viendo como después de meses lo único que se le ha ocurrido al rubio para intentar vengarse es dejar a las chicas asgardianas revolotear a su alrededor.

En primer lugar eso ya sucedía desde antes de que él le levantara el martillo y tanto antes como ahora a Loki le importa un bledo.

En segundo lugar, le parece tan patético como su hermano no puede pensar en algo mejor para sacarlo a él de sus casillas, ni siquera puede ser más convincente; girando la cabeza para verle cada cinco minutos.

Por último, ¿No es aún más divertido como Sif se cuelga del brazo de Thor? Con esa enorme sonrisa y esos ojos que brillan, la pobre tonta tiene escrito en toda la cara que cree que ella es la persona más importante para el príncipe de Asgard.

Habrá que sacarla de su error, para que no sufra más por supuesto. No es que a Loki le guste regodearse en el dolor ajeno, de ninguna manera.

\- Thor - Le llama y éste inmediatamente le presta toda su atención. - ¿Me ayudarías a llevar estos libros? Son demasiados -

\- Por supuesto hermanito - Con eso es suficiente, el rubio sacude a todas las chicas a su alrededor para poder ayudarle, incluyendo a lady Sif. Loki ha destrozado por completo la esperanza que antes se plasmaba con orgullo por todo su poco estético rostro.

《■》

Aparentemente su plan de venganza no va del todo bien, si la total indiferencia de Loki es una pista.

Está consciente de que no está llevando a cabo el plan más brillante de la historia, pero para ser honesto consigo mismo no se le ha ocurrido algo mejor y probablemente no se le ocurrirá.

Sin embargo, no puede darse por vencido tan fácilmente, él no destaca por su inteligente pero sí por su perseverancia.

Si de verdad quiere que Loki pagué por lo que le hizo tendrá que esforzarse más, analizar mejor la situación y, por supuesto, pensar en un mejor plan.

《■》

A Loki le parece extraño cuando un día deja de ver a su hermano fanfarroneando con las damas de Asgard.

Quizá está realmente irritado de que su única neurona no le haya servido para pensar en una venganza apropiada.

Algo que le fascina al hechicero es cumplir lo que se propone.

Se había propuesto fastidiar totalmente a su hermano, ocupar el mayor espacio posible en su mente, siendo él lo más importante para Thor y, por supuesto, tener el control total de la situación.

También le fascina tener el control.

Por eso adora al dios del trueno, es como un perro al que está amaestrando. Tan obediente, dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por él si lo manipula un poco de la manera correcta.

《■》

Muy bien Thor es hora de pensar más que nunca, utiliza cada una de tus neuronas para obtener algo ingenioso.

¿Cómo puede molestar a Loki?

Si hace una lista completa de todo lo que irrita a su hermano le llevaría todo el día, por lo que decide concentrarse en las cosas que encabezan la lista.

Probablemente el puesto número uno en la lista sería padre de todo, pero de ninguna manera puede involucrar a Odín en el asunto. Qué pensaría de que sus hijos estén haciendo ese tipo de cosas.

Así que tendrá que trabajar con el segundo puesto: A Loki le irrita no tener el control.

Le gusta ser la mente maestra, mover los hilos y manejar la situación a su manera por ello, cuando no tiene el control se siente fastidiado.

Pensando durante un rato más a Thor se le ocurre una idea que le parece brillante. Si conoce bien a Loki su nuevo plan funcionará perfectamente.

《■》

Cuando ha oscurecido Thor, sus amigos y algunas asgardianas se reunen en las afueras del palacio para pasar un buen rato.

Cuando el dios del trueno ve que Loki está caminando por los alrededores deja que lady Sif se siente sobre sus piernas. También permite ser besado y acariciado alrededor de todo su rostro y su cuello. Todo con un propósito por supuesto.

Que su hermano lo vea.

Para evitar evidenciarse no mira hacía la dirección en la que se encuentra Loki, cruzar sus miradas arruinaria su plantación.

Sin embargo, es lady Sif quien cruza su mirada con la de Loki.

Sin saberlo, ella ha sido el detonante, con ese duelo de miradas ha asegurado la venganza de Thor.

《■》

Con todo preparado, al dios del trueno solamente le queda esperar. Si la fase uno de su estrategia ha funcionado, Loki vendrá a él.

Al contrario de lo que usted pueda pensar, estimado lector, Thor sí fue capaz de elaborar una planificación decente de una venganza apropiada.

Pero hay que agradecer especialmente a...

\- ¡Lady Sif! ¿Cómo se ha atrevido? - Se prrgunta a sí mismo mientras, irritado, avanza a través de los pasillos que lo llevarán a la habitación de Thor. - Debo admitir que la mujer tiene agallas, la he subestimado -

No hay que malinterpretar la reacción de Loki, él realmente no es del tipo celoso, Thor siempre está rodeado de doncellas a donde quiera que va, pueden tocarlo y besarlo tanto como quieran, él no tiene problemas con eso pues al final de cuentas Thor es propiedad suya y de eso no hay duda.

Y sin embargo lady Sif se ha atrevido a desafiarlo abiertamente, mientras la indecente se encontraba sentada entre las piernas de su hermano, besandolo y tocandolo, se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos, una mirada fiera que decía "Éste es mi hombre"

¡En tus sueños ilusa!

El día en el que Thor prefiera a lady Sif antes que a él, irá a Midgard a besar su asqueroso suelo y le dirá a ésas inferiores formas de vida que ellos son relevantes en el universo.

Exactamente.

¡Eso nunca va a pasar!

Cuando se encuentra frente a la puerta de su hermano, no se molesta en tocar, ya debe de estar claro que él puede entrar cuando quiera.

Está listo para darle a Thor un pequeño recordatorio de a quien pertenece...

《■》

Apenas Loki entra en la habitación es presionado contra la puerta mientras Thor le besa con pasión y fiereza, apretando sus muñecas con fuerza.

Al separarse del beso, el dios del trueno tiene una sonrisa de burla en su rostro.

Loki se lame los labios, estará encantado de arrancarle esa sonrisa a su hermano. Estira sus brazos, pues tiene la intención de tomar entre sus manos las mejillas de Thor, pero...

¡Oh sorpresa!

Las manos de Loki se encuentran inhabilitadas por unas esposas.

Y no son unas esposas cualquiera.

\- Parece que, al contrario de lo que he creído todo este tiempo, sí eres capaz de utlizar tu cerebro. Te felicito - Sonríe, usando una mascara impecable para no mostrar que se encuentra un poco sorprendido y muy irritado. - ¿Dónde conseguiste este intersante artículo? -

\- Entre las curiosidades de Padre de todo ¿Te gustan? - Mientras habla, desliza una de sus manos por el trasero del hechicero y la otra levanta su mentón, disfrutando de la libertad de poder tocar donde el quiera. - Como te habrás dado cuenta, son especiales, a prueba de magia -

Thor sonríe triunfante, haciéndole a Loki más difícil el trabajo de mantener su mascara, está tan frustrado, ¿Hay algo peor que caer en la trampa de tu estúpido hermano?

\- Y como te habrás dado cuenta, aún puedo usar mis piernas - Loki intenta darle un rodillazo en la entrepierna pero como el especialista en la violencia es Thor, lo frena con facilidad.

\- Que bueno que soy un hombre precavido - Dice antes de lanzar a su hermano a la cama, dejando sus manos libres para sacar una cadena.

\- ¿Hay alguna afición al bondage de la que deba saber? - Gruñe Loki, tratando se mantener su humor y jugarreta habitual.

Una vez que las cadenas están apretadas alrededor de los pies de su hermano, se sube a la cama y gatea para estar encima de él.

Parece que aún no han acabado las sorpresas.

\- Por si intentas morder - * Termina de colocar la mordaza u se detiene un momento para admirar tal obra de arte.

Loki siendo sometido debería ser retratado y guardado para la posteridad.

Por supuesto, el hechicero no está muy contento con sus acciones, se retuerce, intentando liberarse y tiene una mirada que para ser honesto, le da escalofríos.

Afortunadamente, sabe como cambiar esa mirada en cuestión de segundos.

Con la falta de delicadeza que le caracteriza Thor procede a bajarle su pantalón, sólo lo suficiente para descubrir su trasero.

Antes de hacer lo que viene a hacer, decide tomar una oportunidad que puede que no vuelva a tener en su larga vida.

Le da una nalgada, solo una pues es demasiado joven para morir. Mientras Loki se retuerce violentamente e intenta maldecir a través de la mordaza Thor aprecia la marca roja que ha dejado.

Satisfecho, Thor introduce un dedo en agujero de Loki, haciéndole dar un respingo por la repentina intromisión.

Después son dos dedos y luego tres. Por su expresión y sus gemidos algo amortiguados, deduce que posiblemente ha encontrado su próstata.

Quiere continuar, quiere llegar hasta el final con Loki, quiere darle todo de él hasta que esté tan lleno que ya no pueda manejarlo.

Pero eso será más tarde, lo primordial es completar su venganza.

Sacando sus dedos y dejando al hechicero insatisfecho y con una erección Thor coloca su martillo sobre él.

Thor nunca lo ha visto tan molesto y sacado de quicio, esto sí que es una nueva experiencia.

\- ¿Qué pasa Loki? ¿Acaso no eras digno de levantar mi martillo con facilidad? -

Mientras solo se escuchan incoherencias a través de la mordaza, Thor sale de la habitación. Piensa dejarlo ahí por un rato, para que tenga una cucharada de su propia medicina.

《■》

Para cuando Thor regresa a su habitación, su martillo y las ataduras se encuentran sobre la cama, sin señales de Loki.

No sabe cómo lo ga logrado pero sabe que él ahora es hombre muerto.

Quién sabe de qué será capaz su hermano.

**Author's Note:**

> FirstAvenger26 aprueba el bondage y las prácticas BDSM mientras haya consentimiento mutuo y sentido común  
> Se recomienda discreción 
> 
> *Iba a poner 'como la perra que eres' pero dije, no, es demasiado xDD 
> 
> ¡Espero les haya gustado!  
> Para ser honesta a mí no me gusta que Thor gane, prefiero que Loki siempre se salga con la suya  
> Además estoy molesta conmigo misma ya que ( En mi opinión) esto tiene mejor desarrollo que lo que hizo Loki en digno así que... ¡Habrá una continuación! Mi amors Loki se va a vengar >3< <3 
> 
> ¡Nos leemos luego!


End file.
